Elegidos Del Universo
by Lady Oscura
Summary: Tigresa siempre se sintió de otro lugar. Por un accidente ella y Po son enviados a la dimensión X a donde las tortugas irían a una misión contra el Kraang , ella es rescatada por Leonardo y Raphael y llevada a su dimensión, desafortunadamente Po no. Lo que no sabían era que apenas iniciaba una profecía que involucraba a los cuatro pero, ¿saldrían vivos de ella?, ¿A que costo?
1. Chapter 1 Dos Dimensiones

_**Capitulo 2. Dos Dimensiones**_

¿Quien iba a pensar que ella lograria su cometido?, convertirse en una fuerte guerrera y la lider de los legendarios cinco furiosos.

A pesar de no haber obtenido el rollo del dragon se sentia satisfecha con sigo misma, habia ganado un nuevo amigo y el valle estaba a salvo.

Pero habia algo que le incomodaba y en grande...

\- Tigresa!- escucho el grito de Po a lo cual tan solo solto un suspiro de fastidio sabiendo la causa por la cual la llamaba

\- si Po?- pregunto haciendose la desentendida

\- no vendras a ver los preparativos para tu cumpleaños?- pregunto Po desde el suelo viendo como la felina parecia despedirse con los ojos del paisaje que ofrecia la cima del palacio

\- es curioso que lo digas- hablo con seriedad bajando de un salto para caer enfrente de Po- ya que nunca dije que queria una fiesta- dijo tratando de sonar lo mas calmada posible

\- bueno, no pensarías que te quedarias ahi arriba todo el dia, ¿oh si?- pregunto Po con una sonrisa al ver que Tigresa ponia una mirada complice

\- tal vez- dijo pasando junto de Po- no le veo el por que no- hablo volteando a verlo con una mirada calmada

\- vamos ven- corrio Po para tomar del brazo a la felina- no todos los dias se cumplen 21 años- decia Po con entusiasmo

\- y no todos los dias son las mismas nubes en la mañana- replico Tigresa dejandose llevar por Po ya que sabia que tratar de escapar seria inutil

 **En Otra Dimensión...**

Los pequeños ruidos avisaban que ya habia amanecido pero aun asi se le hacian las tres o cuatro de la madrugada.

En momentos como ese se preguntaba si su hermano ya se habia levantado, despues de todo era un dia especial para ambos. Despues de meditar unos segundos recapacito que a el no le gustaban muchos las celebraciones.

Con pereza se sento en la cama tan solo para ver sus katanas recargadas en una esquina, en un suspiro tomo fuerzas para levantarse y tomarlas iniciando un nuevo dia.

En la habitacion de junto escucho el ruido de los sais siendo levantados.

 _"_ Al menos no soy el unico que apenas se levanto", penso para salir de su habitacion a la par que su hermano

\- Buenos dias Raph- dijo Leonardo con una sonrisa al ver a la tortuga de bandana roja

\- te contestaria de mala gana pero esta vez no lo hare- respondio Raphael con seriedad para voltear a ver a su hermano- buenos dias- dijo con una leve sonrisa

\- vaya, alguien empezo con el pie derecho el dia de hoy- dijo Leonardo con sorpresa

\- si y no hagas que cambie a izquierdo- hablo Raph acercandose a su hermano para abrazarlo- feliz cumpleaños bobonardo- dijo con felicidad

\- no dejas de sorprenderme- dijo Leo con los ojos abiertos de par en par- pero aun asi feliz cumpleaños hermano- respondio devolviendo el abrazo

\- y bien, ¿planes para hoy?, alguna mision o algo?- pregunto comenzando a caminar

\- es nuestro cumpleaños, ¿y quieres ir a una mision?- pregunto Leo sin comprender a su hermano

\- ya me conoces- se defendio Raphael cuando fue recibido junto con Leo por una explosion de confeti

\- felices 21!- grito Mickey con entusiasmo

\- nunca maduraras, verdad?- hablo Raph quitandose los restos de confeti

-hey!, apenas tengo 18- dijo cruzandose de brazos

\- y?- pregunto Leo escupiendo algunos confetis

\- que eso para mi es poco- contesto rascandose la nuca con nervios

\- saben que es asi, ¿para que hacer corajes?- pregunto Donatello llegando a la sala

\- vaya pense que te habias olvidado de nosotros- dijo Raph con una sonrisa burlona

\- saben que no lo haria- respondio con una sincera sonrisa- feliz cumpleaños hermanos- dijo extendiendo los brazos para abrazar al par

\- bueno, ya son muchas felicitaciones, no?- dijo Raph deshaciendo el abrazo

\- falta la mia hijos mios- se escucho una voz de una persona algo mayor

\- sensei-

 **De Vuelta Al Valle...**

 **-** ya casi estan todos los preparativos y los aldeanos han adornado el valle de manera espectacular...- explicaba Po cuando al entrar al salon de los heroes se levantaba un gran comedor

\- Po, todo esto no es necesario- dijo Tigresa mientras que unos gansos pasaban enfrente de ella llenos de adornos

\- claro que lo es! y no soy en unico que piensa asi...

\- Tigresa!- escucharon ambos un chillido bastante agudo, " _Vibora",_ pensaron ambos

En eso estaban cuando de repente algo se enrosco en el cuerpo de Tigresa casi dejandola sin aire

\- feliz cumpleaños!- felicito la serpiente con una gran sonrisa

\- gracias Vibora pero me estas sofocando- dijo Tigresa con un hilo de voz

\- ups! lo siento- dijo bajandose inmediatamente de su amiga

\- y los demas?- pregunto Tigresa con duda, era raro no verlos a todos juntos

\- estan...- Vibora no tuvo tiempo de contestar ya que en eso aparecio Grulla, Mono y Mantis todos con sumo cuidado

\- eh chicos?- pregunto Po al ver con que cautela se movian

\- pasa algo?- pregunto Tigresa con intriga

\- claro que pasa algo!, estos idiotas no te han felicitado- hablo Vibora con indignacion

\- jaja te tragaras tus palabras Vibora cuando veas esto- dijo Mantis con orgullo mientras que Grulla y Mono sacaban de detras de ellos un brazalete

\- contemplen el brazalete de kagune- dijo Grulla con el mismo orgullo de mantis

\- es hermoso chicos pero no debieron comprarlo- dijo Tigresa pensando en lo mucho que les ah de haber costado

\- para ti Tigresa esto es poco- se excuso Mono- ademas, no es un brazalete normal- dijo acercandose con el en manos; era de color negro con adornos de pequeños diamentes color azul, su forma era parecida a la de una serpiente y en el centro llevaba una piedra roja oscura

\- Chicos, no se supone que el maestro Shifu les prohibio darle eso?- pregunto Po con temor, era peligroso

\- ya lo sabemos Po pero que podria pasar?- contesto Grulla sin tomarle importancia

\- exactamente que hace?- pregunto Tigresa alejando su brazo de el

\- Tigresa, el brazalete de Kagune es una de las reliquias mas poderosas y antiguas de toda China- comenzo a narrar Vibora- se cuenta que fue hecha por Oogwaey con el proposito de que algun dia un guerrero fuerte y con grande fuerza de voluntad pudiera usarlo para el bien de China- decia mientras tomaba el brazalete entre su cola- pero lo que no contemplo fue que algo salio mal y solo podia ser usado por una mujer- con sumo cuidado le coloco el brazalete a Tigresa- y esa eres tu- termino sorprendiendo a la felina

\- yo?, por que yo?- pregunto Tigresa observando la piedra roja del centro

\- como ya sabras Oogwaey entreno a Shifu y el a Tai Lung- dijo Mantis subiendo al hombro de Po

\- pero la primera mujer en entrenar en el palacio de jade y con la tutoria de ambos maestros fuiste tu- dijo Grulla con alegria- Oogwaey queria que tu la portaras, cuando cumplieras los 21- concluyo para ser interrumpido por los gritos de Shifu

\- rapido!, escondelo- dijo Po bajando la manga de Tigresa

\- Zeng!, ya esta todo en el valle?- pregunto el maestro bastante histerico

\- si maestro Shifu, los aldeanos ya tienen todo preparado- dijo el ganso tartamudeando levemente

\- perfecto- dijo para ver a Tigresa siendo sacada discretamente por el resto de los furiosos y Po

\- alumnos!- los llamo corriendo hacia ellos

\- eh?- preguntaron todos volteando a verlo

\- a donde iban?- pregunto Shifu esculcandolos con la mirada

\- ehh pues...- nadie sabia que decir, sabian que Shifu era dificil de engañar

\- me iban a mostrar los preparativos en el valle- fue lo primero que se le ocurrio decir a Tigresa que se encontraba a medio salir

\- si, si! eso- contestaron todos fingiendo naturalidad ya que si mostraban los nervios que tenian todo se arruinaria

\- bueno, no te puedes ir maestra Tigresa- dijo el maestro para que todos se asustaran y abrieran los ojos enormemente- no sin antes ser felicitada por tu maestro- termino la oracion haciendo que todos soltaran un gran suspiro de alivio

\- maestro Shifu es que llevamos prisa- trato Po de convencer a Shifu para poder llevarse a Tigresa

\- si maestro, al rato Tigresa ya no tendra tiempo de ir- le siguio Mantis

\- pero por supuesto que lo tendra, si ella es la invitada de honor- dijo Shifu sin entender a sus alumnos

\- pero maestro...- iba a interrumpir Mono cuando algo llamo su atencion eh hizo que todo su pelo se erizara

\- que sucede?- pregunto Shifu viendo al primate

\- nada, nada de nada- contesto nervioso

\- que te sucede?- pregunto Grulla en un susurro para ver la muñeca de Tigresa

\- Po...- llamo Grulla susurrando

\- que?- pregunto Po procurando que no lo viera el maestro quien se habia acercado a abrazar a su alumna

\- mira la muñeca de Tigresa- señalo Grulla discretamente

\- oh no!, que hacemos?!- pregunto Po alarmado al ver que a traves de la tela de la manga roja sobresalia precisamente la luz roja

\- no lo sabemos Po- contesto Vibora al darse cuenta del problema

\- al demonio que nos mate- dijo Po para jalar a Tigresa del brazo y salir corriendo de ahi

\- que demonios?!- pregunto Shifu alterado- panda...!- grito el maestro

\- vamos!- gritaron el resto para salir corriendo de ahi

\- que haces Po!- grito Tigresa sin dejar de correr

\- salvo nuestras vidas- contesto Po mientras que el resto de los cinco los alcanzaba

\- Shifu va descuartizarnos!- grito Mantis alarmado brincando al hombro de Po

\- nos dolera mas si descubre que ustedes le dieron el brazalete- respondio Po con claro miedo en la voz

\- solo es un brazalete!, dejen de comportarse como niños- grito Tigresa enojada dejando de correr

\- no es solo eso!- gritaron todos alarmados

\- jaja, esperan que les crea?- pregunto Tigresa sarcasticamente

\- si- respondieron todos seriamente

\- no- respondio Tigresa friamente

\- despues de lo que viene lo haras- dijo Mantis escondiendose en el hombro de Mono

\- eh?- pregunto Tigresa viendo su muñeca cubierta por la luz roja apunto de pasar a su estomago - puta vida- susurro al sentir que era jalada por la espalda para atras mientras dejaba de sentir el piso debajo de sus pies

\- chicos!- grito asustada al ver que no podia "liberse" de lo que sea que fuera

\- Tigresa!- gritaron jalandola de los brazos hacia ellos

\- ah! no podemos- grito Vibora tirando de ella con todas sus fuerzas

\- no pudimos escoger mejor lugar que el principio de las escaleras para esto- se quejo Grulla con ironia sin dejar de jalar cuando la luz los rodeo a todos

\- esto va a doler- dijo Po cuando todos fueron jalados hacia atras a grande velocidad

\- ahhh!- gritaron mientras la velocidad aumentaba

\- quitatelo!- reacciono Mono jalando la reliquia sin resultado

\- esta atorada- dijo Tigresa mientras intentaba quitarla

\- hazte a un lado- dijo Po empujando a Mono

\- Agh! es imposible- dijo Tigresa enojada

\- juntos- dijo Po comenzando jalar junto con la felina

\- chicos!- grito Grulla al ver el fin de las escaleras cerca

\- carajo!- grito Vibora cerrando los ojos con fuerza

\- Ah!, Tigresa tengo algo que decir- dijo Po con los nervios de punta

\- no es momento Po- respondio Tigresa cerrando los ojos con fuerza al sentir la ultima escalera

 **En La Dimension De Las Tortugas...**

 **-** sensei- contestaron todos arrodillandose

\- hijos mios...

* * *

 **Continuara...**


	2. Chapter 2: El Inicio Del Problema

**Capitulo 2. El Inicio Del Problema**

\- primero que nada...feliz cumpleaños- felicito el sensei extendiendo los brazos, ambos hermanos se pararon para recibirlo

\- gracias sensei- dijo Leo con felicidad

\- digo lo mismo pero...tanto abrazo ostiga- dijo Raph entre felicidad y pesadez

En cuanto las palabras terminaron de salir de la boca de Raph ambos se separaron de Splinter quien al verlos tan solo pudo reir internamente, " _A pesar de ser hermanos y tener la misma edad son tan diferentes"_ , penso.

\- Bueno! eso pasa si no se esta acostumbrado- replico Donnie pero tan solo recibio una mirada amenazante por parte de la tortuga

\- ehhh...¿planes para hoy?- pregunto Mickey salvando la situacion...y a su hermano de morir

\- pues...supongo que lo de siempre...- dijo Leo no muy seguro ya que la idea no le atraia demasiado

\- no los veo muy convencidos...- comenzo Splinter pero fue interrumpido por una impaciente tortuga

\- alguna mision?.- pregunto haciendo que todos abrieran enormemente los ojos

\- quieres una mision en nuestro cumpleaños?.- pregunto Leo sin ocultar la sorpresa

\- por que no...?- pregunto.- tenemos una mision pendiente de infiltracion.- se excuso cruzando los brazos

\- Raph no haremos la mision hoy...- comenzo a hablar Leo pero fue interrumpido por Donnie

\- bueno! ahora que lo dices no estaria mal...- comenzo a hablar haciendo que todos se sorprendieran.- de todos modos solo es para estar seguros de que todo esta en orden, o al menos estable.- dijo analizando la situacion

\- y eso seria mas divertido que hacer lo mismo.- se metio Mickey con su tipica sonrisa

\- ah! esta bien...- cedio Leo- llegaremos a tiempo para la cena?.- pregunto sabiendo que Splinter estaba acostumbrado a su tipica cena familiar

\- claro, solo seran unas horas.- dijo Donnie con una sonrisa

\- perfecto!, entonces no sera otro cumpleaños aburrido!.- grito un Raph emocionado

\- si...lo que tu digas...- dijo Leo notablemente fastidiado

Y es que ese era su problema, Leo era tranquilo y centrado mientras Raph le gustaba la accion y demostraba sus sentimientos con acciones y no palabras.

* * *

 **En La Dimension De Tigresa...**

Podia sentir el frio y duro suelo aproximarse a ellos, ¡demonios!, eso le pasaba por confiada...sin embargo algo que la dejo confundida fue el impulso que sintio en su mano y para cuando vio ya estaba apuntando con esta hacia el suelo...

.- explosion.- dijo sin pensar las palabras con voz firme...segundos despues se vio rodeaba de sus amigos y polvo con piedras en un gran crater

-ahhhg.- se quejo cuando pudo levantarse- me duele.- susurro tallando su muñeca, donde se encontraba el brazalete.

Hasta que reacciono...

-¿chicos...?.- pregunto al aire para darse cuenta de que ellos se encontraban en el final de las escaleras, la unica en el crater era ella.

\- Tigresa..?!.- escucho la preocupada voz de Po, eso le tranquilizo bastante

\- Estoy aq...- solo alcanzo a gritar eso seguido de un gruñido, el brazalete le quemaba a horrores

\- espera! ahi vamos.- escucho ahora la voz de Vibora

El dolor era insoportable, afortunadamente para cuando se dio cuenta sus amigos ya la habian sacado de ahi

\- demonios...- escucho decir a Mono

\- que pasa.?- pregunto tratando de ignorar el ardor

\- la gema roja se estrello- dijo Mono haciendo que todos volteran a ver el brazalete

\- esto esta mal.- dijo Tigresa viendo el brazalete.- tal vez sea por eso que me arde tanto..- estaba diciendo cuando Mantis la interrumpio

\- encerio?!, estamos discutiendo por una pequeña grieta cuando Tigresa acaba de hacerle un gran hoyo al piso?!.- pregunto Mantis notablemente nervioso e histerico

\- no hay tiempo para eso...- dijo Vibora jalando a Tigresa.- tenemos que ir con Shifu.-

\- eh?!.- pregunto Tigresa sorprendida deshaciendose del agarre.- nos va a matar si se entera de esto.- dijo negandose a ir con una gran mueca

\- nos matara a nosotros, tu no lo agarraste.- dijo Vibora pero Grulla la detuvo antes de que pudiera volver a jalar a la felina

\- entiende que nos ira muy mal...ademas! es su cumpleaños, todo se arruinara.- dijo con clara preocupacion

\- Grulla lo que menos importa ahora es mi cumpleaños.- hablo Tigresa con clara molestia

\- Pero Shifu lo a preparado todo!.- Mono apoyo a Grulla, sin embargo alguien mas tambien estaba en desacuerdo

\- es que no se dan cuenta..?, al quedarnos aqui solo la ponemos en peligro, hay que ir con Shifu.- Pocas veces se veia decir a Po algo con tanta seriedad, en un movimiento con algo de brusco y suave jalo a Tigresa de la muñeca

\- wow! alto!- La voz agitada de Mantis detuvo a Po.- no podemos decepcionar a Shifu de esta forma...al menos esperen hasta despues de la fiesta.- replico pero eso solo causo que una pequeña disputa comenzara

\- que no...!, nos la vamos a llevar, quieran o no.- dijo Vibora con unos cuantos sisageos

\- pues...

\- Alto!.- grito Tigresa safandose del brazo de Po con un gruñido.- Ustedes me metieron en esto pero ahora soy YO la que tiene el brazalete en su muñeca...- dijo con una notoria furia en su voz, ninguno quizo decir nada...Siempre, despues de que Tigresa se enojaba tan solo quedaba esperar al veredicto final.

\- y yo decido que esperare hasta despues de la fiesta...- dijo con determinacion mas no pudo evitar dar una explicacion al ver la cara de sorpresa de sus compañeros.- no puedo decepcionar a mi maestro de este modo...- termino de hablar con un suspiro mientras señalaba el brazalete.-...voy a subir.- dijo sin siquiera voltear a atras

\- Tigresa...- las palabras con una poca de esperanza de Po por hacerla recapacitar fueron detenidas por ella misma.

\- eh dicho Po.- De nuevo lo dijo sin voltear ni un solo milimetro.

Despues de haber esperado a que se alejara unos cuantos escalones Po tan solo pudo decir lo unico que eran capacez de hacer hasta que la fiesta terminara...

-Hay que cuidarla a toda costa.-

* * *

Habian pasado la mayor parte del dia platicando, viendo TV...en fin, cosas importancia.

Ahora que ya eran cerca de las 4:00 pm se encontraban haciendo un plan para su mision apenas prevista.

\- entonces, ¿solo sera eso..?- pregunto Raph un tanto desilusionado

\- Si, no tenemos tiempo de hacer mas, seria arriesgarnos mucho, primero hecharemos un vistazo a lo que nos vamos a enfrentar.- hablo Leo, habian llegado a un acuerdo.

\- bueno, supongo que es mejor que quedarse aqui encerrado.- dijo Raph haciendo una mueca

\- ¿acaso no lo aprecias?- pregunto un Leo algo molesto

\- no es que no lo aprecie hermanito.- empezo a decir al ver la reaccion de su hermano.- pero a la larga se hace aburrido, y mas cuando ya eres alguien maduro.- dijo haciendo que la tortuga de cinta azul sacara su lado sarcastico

\- claro!, aunque unos mas maduros que otros...- dijo haciendo en inocente

\- que incinuas bobonardo...?- pregunto Raph en un tono algo amenazante

\- oigan, oigan.- interrumpio Donnie.- ya tenemos un plan y es un dia especial, ¿lo hecharan a perder por tonterias?- pregunto haciendo que ambas tortugas se calmaran

\- No, solo que es dificil quedarse callado ante...- la tortuga de cinta roja hizo una pequeña pausa pensando en las palabras adecuadas.- ciertas situaciones.- concluyo para retirarse

\- ahhg.- el quejido de Leo hizo reir a Raph a ya unos cuantos pasos de distancia

\- eso pense que harias.- susurro sabiendo que Leo lo escucharia

\- predecible que lo digas.- contesto Leo en el mismo tono

\- oh! no sabes cuanto honorable lider.- dijo Raph burlonamente antes de alejarse completamente esta vez.

* * *

 ** _En El Valle De La Paz_**

La gran celebracion estaba a punto de comenzar y todos esperaban con ansias a la maestra Tigresa, al resto de los furiosos, al maestro Shifu y por supuesto al guerrero Dragon.

\- estas bien?.- pregunto Vibora al ver a la felina un poco nerviosa

\- claro...solo que...- no sabia como continuar, las palabras no salian

\- es por el brazalete?.- pregunto Vibora sin saber que esa no era la causa

\- no...- dijo sin querer dar muchos detalles, solo queria enfocarse en terminar de componer su vestido, igual al amarillo que recientemente se habia puesto solo que rojo y solo los adornos eran amarillos. **(Lo que lleva puesto es la nueva ropa que llevara para Kung Fu Panda 3 solo que invertido, todo es de color rojo y los adornos son amarillos, pueden buscar una imagen para darse una idea, les dejo un link:** **kungfupanda/es/images/uploads/characters/tigress_icon_**

 **-** entonces?.- pregunto Vibora sin entender

 **-** pues...que es costumbre que cuando un cumpleaños se celebra y todo la "festejada" por asi decirlo debe bailar con alguien.- comenzo a contar pero Vibora la interrumpio emocionada

\- eso es genial!.- solto un chillido.- ah! que buena suerte que a ti te hagan fiesta!.- dijo sin borrar la sonrisa

\- suerte?!, Si tan solo Oogwaey no hubiera comenzado con esa tonta "tradicion"...- comenzo a decir mas como una maldicion que como un comentario

\- ¿por que lo dices?.- pregunto Vibora sin entender

\- por que cuando llegue aqui y fue mi primer cumpleaños el maestro Oogwaey quizo celebrar a la hija adoptiva de su alumno y primera estudiante mujer su cumpleaños haciendo una fiesta...- lo dijo mas tranquilamente.- y por lo visto ni Shifu ni los aldeanos olvidan eso aunque Oogwaey ya no este aqui.- dijo lo ultimo con algo de tristeza

\- no pareces muy feliz...- comento Vibora con algo de preocupacion

\- es por que no lo estoy, al principio me gustaban estas fiestas y todo pero cuando me di cuenta de..."algo"...no me dejaron de gustar...- explico teniendo la esperanza de que su amiga entendiera sin tener que darle detalles

\- ¿del trato de Shifu...?- pregunto Vibora tratando de ser lo mas cuidadosa posible al preguntar, sabia que era un tema algo delicado, al menos para su amiga y maestro...pero toda delicadez de esfumo cuando Grulla les fue a avisar que los aldeanos y Shifu la esperaban

\- debemos irnos.- dijo Tigresa comenzando a caminar

\- espera!.- la serpiente detuvo por un momento a Tigresa

\- que?.-

\- era por el baile por lo que estabas nerviosa?.- en realidad iba a preguntar algo acerca de Shifu pero se arrepintio al ultimo momento y mas al ver la situacion

\- no por eso...si no por con quien voy a bailar...- dijo la felina sintiendo como sus mejillas se ponian levemente rojas, al menos el pelaje lo cubria

\- ohh!...- dijo Vibora con sorpresa para luego dar un pequeño brinco de emocion.- ¿Es Po, verdad?- pregunto entusiasmada

\- ¿Que comes que adivinas?.- pregunto Tigresa con algo de sarcasmo

* * *

 **Continuara...**

 **Cierto! Gracias por sus reviews :D**

 **pablo: Gracias! aqui te dejo la continuación, espero te guste.**

 **angy: Que bueno que te haya gustado! Aqui esta la actualización.**

 **Se despide Lady Oscura! :D Hasta el proximo Cap :D**


End file.
